


adventures with the ones you love

by stupidbadgers



Series: carve your name into my bedpost [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, Reindeer, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, love-struck idiots, naruto is kakashi's little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi and iruka take naruto on an adventure to a winter wonderland
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: carve your name into my bedpost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	adventures with the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> lesbiaaannnnsss..... same verse as before.. it will one day be put in an actual series with a title and everything... one day... ~~today is not that day~~. 
> 
> winter bingo board: reindeer (K-4)
> 
> enjoy~

“We really appreciate you taking Naruto for the night,” Minato said, his eyes shining. He looked across the room to where Kushina was standing, talking to Iruka and Naruto. 

“Of course,” Kakashi replied absentmindedly. If Minato was staring at Kushina with hearts in his eyes, Kakashi was worse watching her wife. Iruka had only pulled her hair half back in a messy bun, the rest flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing one of Kakashi’s plaid shirts tucked into her jeans. 

Kakashi was positive she was the most radiant thing she had ever set her eyes upon.

“We’ll pick him up tomorrow afternoon,” Minato continued, finally directing his attention to Kakashi. He paused, waiting for Kakashi to confirm his statement, but the woman was still staring at Iruka. 

Minato’s laugh startled Kakashi, finally looking at the man beside her. 

“What?” she grumbled, not liking being caught off guard. 

The man’s smile was like sunshine on a hot, summer day—though it could never compare to Iruka’s, Kakashi privately thought—directed full force at Kakashi. 

“The two of us, love-stricken idiots,” Minato said. Kakashi gave a blank look, not betraying emotion. She willed her cheeks not to heat, knowing how easily it would be spotted on her pale skin. At least the bottom half of her face was covered by her mask. 

“Maa,” Kakashi said as Iruka and Kushina walked over, Naruto on Iruka’s back piggyback style.

“Kashiiiiiiii!” Naruto screeched past Iruka’s ear, reaching out his hands to grab at Kakashi. 

“Naruto, hold on! You’ll fall off if you do that,” Iruka laughed, letting the kid off her back. He immediately barrelled directly into Kakashi, knocking the breath from her lungs. 

The eight-year-old clung to Kakashi, “I’m so excited to spend the night! We can stay up all night eating popcorn and watching movies! Right, Kashi?” 

Kushina raised her eyebrow at Naruto, then Kakashi, waiting for her to answer the kid. 

Kakashi patted the top of Naruto’s head, then pried him off of her—which took more strength than she was willing to admit, the kid had a grip like a viper. 

“We’ll come back to that idea, kid. Iruka has a surprise planned.” 

Naruto whipped around, his eyes shining. 

“What is it? What are we gonna do? Do I get somethin’?” 

“You’ll have to practice some patience, Naruto,” Iruka replied. 

Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto made their way out of the house, the kid’s energy never abating. Minato and Kushina waved them off from the porch. 

The drive was the opposite of quiet, Naruto chattering on about what he had learned in school, his friends, anything that came to his mind. He finally stopped talking when they pulled onto the gravel drive, staring at the snow covered trees surrounding them, people milling about with cups that had steam rising from them. 

As they parked, Naruto finally saw the reason Iruka had decided this would be the perfect activity for them. 

“Are those reindeer?” the kid screeched. 

Iruka and Kakashi burst into laughter at Naruto’s face, blue eyes wide and sparkling. 

“Can I pet it? Can I ride it? What’s its name?” 

“Slow down, you’ll scare them if you’re not quieter. As far as I know, you can pet them. But you have to drop the energy levels a couple notches first. There’s lots of activities here; do you want to get out some of the energy and then go visit the reindeer?” Iruka asked patiently. Kakashi admired her skill with Naruto. He was an endless ball of energy, but somehow Iruka always had patience for the kid. It was one of the things Kakashi loved about her. 

Kakashi slid her hand into Iruka’s, patting Naruto on the head as he shouted in agreement to Iruka’s plan. They wandered the winter wonderland, taking in the different sights and activities before finally returning to the reindeer, Naruto’s energy level finally calm enough to not spook the animals. 

After, on their drive home, Kakashi and Iruka’s hands were once again laced together, murmuring quietly while Naruto slept. 

“I think he had a lot of fun,” Iruka said, peeking back at the boy currently snoring. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “How about you? Did you have fun?” 

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, “I got to spend the day with my two favorite people. Of course I did.” 

Kakashi blushed, a warm feeling of content and happiness settling within her. She squeezed Iruka’s hand, trying to convey the love she felt for the other woman. Iruka must have got the message, the smile on her face getting softer as she leaned her head against Kakashi’s shoulder and mumbled, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
